


Late at Night

by littlesmutscraps



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmutscraps/pseuds/littlesmutscraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie has been sneaking out of his room late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightedgurgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/gifts).



> Contents: porn with side plot, protection not used (use protection normally, kids), consent is not explicit (get clear consent, kids), fluffy fluff fluff, fingering, anal sex, power bottom, a horrible pun, mentions of a blowjob
> 
> delightedgurgle, I tried!

Shirazu bumped Urie’s shoulder lightly to make room at the sink to brush his teeth. As he was brushing, he glanced at Urie in the mirror. The other boy was also brushing his teeth with that usual apathetic expression of his, moving his brush around slowly. Shirazu spit first, cupping some water into his mouth, before spitting that out, too. Usually, Shirazu would go to bathroom, after brushing his teeth, but this time he leaned back against the wall, watching Urie in the mirror with a conflicted look. He looked uncomfortable, not that Urie cared, so he continued to brush his teeth slowly.

“Where have you been going lately?”

When Shirazu spoke up, Urie spit out the extra toothpaste. He glanced at him and then gargled some mouthwash.

“I hear you walking by my door at night.”

Urie spit out the mouthwash. “Are you asking because you’re the squad leader now? (Not that you _deserve_ it.)”

Shirazu shook his head, “Uribo… You need to stop with the solo investigations. After what happened with Serpent…”

 _You mean, what happened with Sasaki Haise._ “I’m not doing solo investigations.”

Relief flooded Shirazu’s face, before doubt started to trickle in. “Really?”

“(Stupid) Sasaki’s fight made me want to train more, so I go out and train at HQ.”

Shirazu blinked at the surprising admission and immediately fell into a teasing tone. “Oh, so Sassan _inspired_ you? Do you feel bad about what you said to him? Now that he is your… _inspiration_.”

“Yeah, _sure_ … (Whatever gets you off my back.)”

Shirazu hooked his arm over Urie’s shoulder with a boisterous smile on his face. “You’ll be taking back the squad leader spot from me in no time with that attitude! Keep it, and Sassan will be happy, too!”

Urie gave him a sidelong look in the mirror. “ _Anything_ for Sasaki… (That idiot.)”

* * *

He opened his eyes and checked the clock. 1:52 a.m. Saiko will be up, but she’ll be watching anime with her headphones in at this time. Mutsuki will be fast asleep. Shirazu will be asleep and won’t hear him this time. He was going an hour later than usual for that reason alone.

Urie got out of his bed and fixed his hair in the mirror. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his boxers and tank top, he wondered if he should wear something else, but decided against it because what else did he need?

He cracked open his door to make sure no one was out in the hall, before sliding through the crack and shutting the door silently behind his back. With the grace of a cat, Urie toed around the creaky spots in the hallway floor to the stairs. He took them two at a time, quickly enough that he was off the steps before they made a sound.

Searching around the empty and dark great room, he continued on to the other side of the chateau. He ducked his head into the training room, but it was empty. Urie closed the door with a huff.

He went back up the stairs slowly, skipping the loudest steps. At the top landing, he looked down the hallway toward his room and then walked down the other hallway to the very end, where light bled from under the door.

Urie should have known.

He walked up to the door, pausing to fluff his hair and control any stray locks, and then turned the knob. His eyes adjusted to the light quickly, and he easily spotted socked toes peeking out beyond the back of the couch. He approached the couch without haste, glancing around the room. The desk was in disarray, whereas the bed was immaculately made. The desk lamp flickered, the bulb needing replacement after long nights of use. Books were piled in front of overfilled shelves, which were usually neat and tidy, but their owner had recently been buying and binge-reading new books.

At the couch, Urie placed his hands over the backrest and leaned over. His mentor, Sasaki Haise, slept with his glasses slightly off kilter and a book in his hands, open against his chest. His hair stuck out at odd angles, and Urie, who was quite diligent with his hair, wanted so badly to comb it down with his fingers, but he continued dragging his eyes over his superior’s body. He was still in his pinstripe button-up and slacks, which hid the extent of his muscles underneath, the black fabric smoothing and thinning him. He looked so much closer to the squad’s ages like this.

Urie slid the book out from under his hands and folded the corner of the page. He set it closed on a side table as he walked to the front of the couch. He had to be careful not to startle him because the last time he had was unpleasant. With leisurely movements, he slid onto the couch, atop Sasaki, straddling him easily. Urie sat back onto Sasaki’s groin and rubbed down a little. Sasaki made a face in his sleep, so Urie leaned down and pressed his lips into the frown as gently as possible.

He rolled his hips again, and Sasaki mumbled. It brought a smirk to Urie’s face, and he leaned in to litter soft kisses across his face, taking off his glasses and setting them on the floor. He cradled Sasaki’s face in his hands and stopped moving his hips. Every handful of kisses stirred Sasaki more and more awake. Soon, kisses on the lips were being tiredly returned, and hands rubbed soothing patterns into his back.

“Urie?” Sasaki murmured, as Urie moved off his lips and onto his cheek.

Urie paused to answer, “Yes? (You’re interrupting.)”

“What time is it?”

He glanced at the clock. 2:13 a.m. “Late.”

Sasaki did that stupid thing where he curved up his mouth and showed his teeth and then he laughed. “ _You’re_ late.”

“I know. (Shut up.)” Urie kissed him hard on the mouth, but Sasaki simply reciprocated it with tremors of laughter.

“Anything I need to know about?” he asked afterward.

“(Shut up already.) I took a nap,” he lied.

Sasaki laughed again, “That’s unusually _cute_ of you.”

“(…) Shut the fuck up,” Urie grumbled, as they met for another drawn-out kiss.

When he finally left the kiss, he tilted Sasaki’s head, dipping the tip of his tongue into his mouth. It was just a quick taste, but the coffee flavor was easy to pick up on. After rolling the flavor in his mouth, Urie returned to sprinkling kisses all over Sasaki’s face, making side trips down his neck. Sasaki was a sucker for all this romantic fanfare, and Urie found it relaxing.

He moved a hand from Sasaki’s cheek down to his chest, popping out a button with each peck. It was a bit warmer today, so Sasaki wasn’t wearing an undershirt. Urie pushed the shirt away from his chest and began making short ventures down his chest, returning to his lips and neck every time. Sasaki hummed in approval, letting one hand move into Urie’s hair as the other slid up inside the back of his tank top and ran up and down his spine. Urie rolled his hips again, and Sasaki pulled his hair, causing Urie to frown into a kiss on his neck. He tried to apologize, but Urie stopped him with a deep kiss. He delved his tongue in farther than earlier, and Sasaki let him.

Their tongues mingled for a few moments, until Urie grinded again, pulling a moan from Sasaki. There was hardness against his ass now, and Urie felt his own erection growing at the sensation. He placed his lips softly against Sasaki’s and held them there for a while. Once again, he cradled his face, and Sasaki removed his hand from his back and used his own hands to do the same, slipping across Urie’s cheeks and into the hairline at his nape, pausing to let his thumb rub over Urie’s moles. Urie pulled back to breathe, but instantly returned, which made Sasaki smile.

When they finally separated, they stared into each other’s eyes as Urie rested his forehead against Sasaki’s. Urie swallowed and shut his eyes, before he rubbed down on him. This time, he didn’t stop, grinding at a rhythmic pace. Sasaki joined in with little flicks of his hips at just the right moment. He moved his hands down Urie’s back, pulling at the tank top, dragging it up and off his skin. Urie let go of Sasaki’s face and tilted his head away to help him remove it, and Sasaki dropped it onto of his glasses on the floor.

Urie felt the hands return to his back as he leaned back down for an open-mouth kiss. He let his hands wander to Sasaki’s chest, rubbing up his sides and then kneading his thumbs into his nipples. The nipples hardened, and Sasaki moaned into his mouth, jerking his hips up in pleasure, out of rhythm with Urie’s grinding. Urie bit Sasaki’s tongue in surprise, tasting a bit of blood. He opened his eyes as his kakugan came out, sucking on Sasaki’s tongue a little. Sasaki watched him with two normal eyes and leaned up to catch his lips when he let go of his tongue.

They ended the kiss, sitting back and focusing on just grinding down on Sasaki’s trapped erection. Sasaki was quickly reaching the end of the line, and when he made it known with louder moan, Urie slowed to a stop. He slowly got off Sasaki and the couch, standing to his full height. Reflectively, Sasaki grabbed his hand, not really worried he was leaving, but instinctually concerned nonetheless.

“(Stupid) Sasaki, I’m just taking off my clothes,” Urie said just above a whisper, turning to give him slightly annoyed look.

Sasaki smiled, awkwardly weaving their fingers together. “ _Kuki_ ,” he singsonged. Urie gripped back tightly with his woven fingers. “Can you call me Haise for the next while?”

Urie scoffed, “Whatever, (stupid) _Haise_.”

At the sound of his given name, Sasaki let his fingers slip from Urie’s, and Urie pushed down the waistband of his boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. He faced back to the couch and straddled Sasaki again, kissing him chastely and then offering his fingers, specifically the ones Sasaki had just held. The realization made Sasaki smile. He accepted the hand and started wetting them with his tongue. He dipped his tongue between the fingers all the way to the sensitive junction. Maintaining eye contact during the exuberant display, Urie felt himself fully harden. Sasaki, knowing his state, sucked the full length of a digit into his mouth, glancing down at Urie’s member. Urie weakly glared at the tease, vowing to make him follow through on some other night.

Once the fingers were suitable, Urie took them from Sasaki, shifting so he could lay flat on his chest. Sasaki’s heart thumped strongly against his ear, so, before he continued, Urie turned his head and kissed the spot, causing it to pound a bit faster. Then, with the sound of Sasaki against his ear, he prodded and pushed in the first finger. He hissed at the intrusion, making Sasaki start to rub circles into his lower back, right where his kagune comes out. The sensation felt especially good there, and, as he fingered himself faster and added more fingers, Sasaki’s rubs made the discomfort fade away quickly.

Soon, Urie pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole. He left Sasaki’s chest and sat back onto his clothed knees. Sasaki unzipped his slacks and pulled down his waistband to free his dick. It was still wet from pre-cum from earlier, so Sasaki just wiped it around, groaning at the feeling. Urie didn’t wait a second more and moved into position. Sasaki’s tip rubbed against his entrance, as Urie directed it.

But before they went on, Urie smirked down at Sasaki, “You don’t have to do anything. Just lay there for me, Haise.” Urie felt the member in his hand harden just a little, and as Sasaki opened his mouth in a gasp, Urie sat on his length. Urie snapped his head back, slowly lowering down to the base. Once fully filled, he bowed his head forward, panting as he got use to Sasaki’s pulsing dick inside him.

Urie looked down at Sasaki. He had his eyes screwed shut and his hands gripping the armrest behind him for dear life, following Urie’s request. “(Stupid) Haise…” Urie began, rubbing his hands up Sasaki’s sides like he had earlier. “Look at me.” Sasaki opened his eyes, breathing hard. Urie brushed his nipples with his thumbs, and he gave a strangled moan. Feeling a genuine smile on his face, Urie flattened his hands on his chest and called his name again. “Haise…” Urie lifted his hips. “Don’t move.”

And he plunged his hips back down, before raising off once again. He set the pace as he liked, and Sasaki didn’t move, though it was obvious he wanted to. Urie let him put his hands on his waist to keep him in place with his rushed movements. Sasaki’s fingertips rubbed that spot on his back again, and he groaned. His dick bounced around and against his chest. Urie felt his orgasm coming, so he leaned back trying to get Sasaki’s dick to hit him inside at the right angle.

He yelled Sasaki’s given name, when it hit, and Sasaki finally shook off his request and thrusted in time with him, hitting his prostate more times than not. Both made louder and louder noises, Urie moaning and Sasaki chanting his name like a spell between his own moans. Urie grabbed his dick and pumped it quickly, and he came with “Haise” on his lips, emptying himself across Sasaki’s chest and face. Sasaki’s thrusts faltered, and, as Urie clenched down on him in his orgasm, he filled Urie with his cum, moaning loudly.

Urie’s elbows were suddenly very weak, so he bent forward a little, without falling into his cum, his head hung as his orgasm slowly subsided. Eventually, Sasaki’s fingers rubbed at his lower back again, and Urie gazed up at him, smirking at the spot of his cum on Sasaki’s cheek. He looked over his chest, sleeves, neck, and face, before commenting, “I made quite the mess of you, (stupid) Haise.”

With a stupidly big smile, Sasaki laughed, “What do I say this is to the dry cleaners?”

“(…) Cookie icing,” Urie said, turning his eyes back down to Sasaki’s chest.

Sasaki’s fingers paused. “Cookie… _Kuki_ … icing… was that a _pun_?”

“No, it was a viable excuse.”

The body below him began to shake, shifting the dick still fully seated inside him and making him hum against his closed-lip smile. The laughter, when it finally came was loud and incessant. Urie quickly covered the laugh with his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The light bulb then finally goes out. And then, Shirazu kicks the door in, kagune out. His superior hearing let him hear Sasaki's laugh, but not well enough to know it was a laugh. Thinking it's an attack, Sasaki pulls Urie down to the ground, also covering him from sight. "Sassan, are you okay?!" Sasaki says that he is. He gives Shirazu a thumbs-up from behind the couch and says he can go back to bed, since everything is alright, and says not to worry about the door. Shirazu leaves eventually, and Sasaki looks back to Urie, who is clutching the back of his head. His glasses lay broken beneath his head. Urie and Sasaki take a bath in his private bathroom and spend the night putting pressure on the bleeding wounds on the back of Urie's head, praying it heals before breakfast, and it luckily does. (Shirazu totally saw another pair of feet poking out from behind the couch, and Urie's room was empty when he checked on his way back to his room, so he KNOWS.) 
> 
> This was originally going to be super brutal and about Urie trying to fuck Sasaki for his promotion, but then it turned into this fluffy thing. So, basically, in this, Urie and Sasaki have developed an intimate relationship, after Urie tried to see if he could get Sasaki to give him his squad leader spot back by offering his body, but Sasaki is a romantic guy and wouldn't go for no-strings-attached-type things. Urie persisted, but instead ended up in a serious relationship with him, despite still having qualms about his ghoul side and way of running things. Both are private people, and obviously the only time they can get some privacy is late at night. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of notes at the end here...  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment, and have a nice day/night!


End file.
